


Sugar and Steel

by Stone_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Character Analysis, Flirting, Homophobia, M/M, Sad, this reignited my depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: Victor reflects back on his life, and on his relationship with Yuuri.





	

Victor had never really been ashamed of his sexuality. It was an open secret. Yakov didn’t give a shit as long as he was on time for practise, and didn’t screw up his jumps.

Victor was busy stretching. His leg was painfully fighting him, the muscle tight and restrictive. _Am I getting old_? He thought, forcefully pushing down on his resisting limb. The pain slowly burned up his thigh, and Victor groaned. _Clearly, there was no god. No god would let this injustice slide._

You would have expected a man such as Yakov to be homophobic. _He would fit the stereotype_ , thought Victor, smirking. But traveling the world had changed him. He didn’t have the time to chase Victor around. It was a lot easier for him to stop the press than to stop Victor.

He was lucky he was popular. Russia liked him, and that was a good thing. Accusations couldn’t be made publicly, as it was deemed propaganda. Everything from his pedestal was turned in his favour. Sure, he couldn’t really be public about his relationships. But he never really liked sharing his lovers with the world.

Sure, if he was caught he’d be demonized, thrown out. Victor shivered. That was where the fame would fuck him over. Everyone would know. It would be everywhere. Yakov wouldn’t be able to protect him then. Victor would have to leave the country.

He laughed. Good thing he didn’t even have a relationship with his mother. She hadn’t spoken to him in seven years.

Victor sank down into a split, back straight and arms out. He was like the perfect Tragic Hero, the Fallen Idol.

It burned. His legs burned with pain. This had been so easy to do only a couple years ago. He sighed, letting it burn away.

He heard a clambering at the front door of the rink. He almost couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. Yuuri was putting on his skates, and looked up as Victor walked towards him.

Yuuri.

Oh god, Yuuri.

For all his years, he had been able to stay away. He would mostly go for women, but he never felt anything more than friendship with them afterward. But Yuuri…

“Are you ready to face Yurio?”

Yuuri gulped. “I think so.”

“Don’t worry,” He said, grinning. “I made this program to win. You are going to win.”

“Ugh,” Said Yuuri, covering his face. “I keep thinking I’m going to crumble under all this pressure!”

“But you’re not. No matter how sweet you may look,” He said, smiling as Yuuri’s ears went pink. “You’re not made of sugar. You are stronger than you think you are.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll try my best Victor!” He tightened the laces, and slid out onto the ice.

He was beautiful, thought Victor. From the shaky smirk he delivered in Victor’s direction at the beginning to the way he beckoned towards him at the very end he was beautiful and elegant.

He may have been made of sugar at the start of his training, but now, he was made of steel.


End file.
